He's Gone
by Pandahhhhh
Summary: Percy's at the Roman equivalent of Camp Half-Blood, as revealed at the end of The Lost Hero. Annabeth - well, this fanfic's about her feelings. Warning: Contains spoilers from The Lost Hero. Ooops. I just revealed the spoiler. Oneshot.


_Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic. But not like it matters or anything, because I hate it when people expect you to treat them nicely just because it's their first fanfic, and I'm not about to be a hypocrite. Feel free to flame; I'll work on this story if it's really that bad._

_Percy Jackson does not belong to me. Neither does Annabeth, or anything else. If I was Rick, I would have written a happy ending for The Lost Hero, which would not have made me cry. And yes, I cried. Percy would be found, and he and Annabeth would get married or something like that. So... here it is..._

* * *

_Annabeth's PoV_

Percy was gone. He was in the Roman equivalent of Camp Half-Blood. He might be dead. He might be on a quest. No matter what, I still had this feeling tugging at me, that he was in trouble. In deep, deep, trouble. My heart sank. I had thought – I had thought that he was just playing a game of Hide and Seek, maybe on a trip to visit his mom. How wrong I was. I wasn't usually emotional, but yet I felt like breaking down and crying. The tears stung my eyes, trying to escape. I tried to suppress them, but they still flowed out.

I couldn't believe Hera. She obviously hated me. She sends cows to me, her statue almost topples over me, and now she takes away my boyfriend. _Yeah, what a nice goddess. _

I shook my head. No, this was just a dream. But… even if it was a dream, it would happen, or it was happening, just the way demi-god dreams worked. I had to find Percy. But so what if I did? He wouldn't remember me. I would just be a stranger to him. All the memories, those sweet memories, they'd be gone from him. Erased.

So what if Hera gave him back his memory? She wouldn't give him back all of it, just like she had with Jason. Somehow, a part of me just died. Even thinking of Percy made me feel grieved. Grieved for not just him, but everything we'd shared. The pain; the pang I felt kept attacking my heart, tearing it down, bit by bit. Percy took up a big part of my head and my heart. Without him, I was just a lovesick girl whose boyfriend, whom she'd shared so much with, had gone.

He definitely did not go on his own will. Even if he did, he would have told us. He would have said a goodbye to us, he would have Iris-messaged us regularly.

And his memories… all of ours, all of the inside joke's we'd shared, only I had them. I cringed as I remembered his cute face with those sea-green eyes and that mess of black, unkempt hair; his bubbly personality.

Tears continued slowly trickling down my face. Then a thought hit me – he was invincible. He had swam in the River Styx. Would that be erased too? Thinking about that, my mind drifted off to the time he'd told me that I was the one who had pulled him up onshore, back to life. It wasn't really me who had pulled him out, but yet I was honoured that he actually thought of me.

I wouldn't be teased anymore for being his girlfriend, I would be the girl who was heartbroken. I silently uttered a prayer to all the gods except Hera, but I had a feeling they weren't listening. I was so worried, so very worried for him.

I would have gone to the beach if it wouldn't remind me of Percy. I mean, with Percy around, the beach was always nice. He would skip around childishly, acting like the fool he was. I couldn't bear to go there. Not until he came back. He was always there when I went to the beach; he always was the one who brought me there, sometimes just to talk, sometimes just to kiss in privacy.

The chances were low, but he was Percy Jackson, after all. And it's no secret that he killed the Minotaur, Medusa, many others; that he was brave and heroic. And if Jason, a demi-god with no memory could come back, he probably could.

But Jason came back with a girl, who had fallen in love with him, and vice-versa. Maybe Percy would come back with one too. May be he would fall in love for her. I hated being a demi-god. All these tragic endings.

And what about Grover? If Percy died, he would die too. I couldn't afford to lose the two of them. I absolutely couldn't. I sniffled miserably. The Romans… they had better take care of Percy, or I would kill them.

I couldn't bear thinking of the consequences if he died. He was the best camper here. He couldn't be gone. If Percy even came back, what chance would there be that he knew his mother, Chiron, Nico, Travis, Connor, Tyson everyone… including me.

I buried my face into my pillow, crying. Percy – he would survive, I assured myself.

* * *

_Yeah, this was short, wasn't it? Sorry, people. I know she isn't so... emotional, but bear with it, okay? Thankew. :)_

_-Pandah_


End file.
